


That's how you flirt

by Janella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Miya, Black Jackals, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Yaoi, bj, grown characters, hinata shouyou - Freeform, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform, solecito, they're all homos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janella/pseuds/Janella
Summary: Hinata está hipnotizado por Atsumu, Atsumu está hipnotizado por Hinata, y todos pueden saberlo porque sus pensamientos sobre el otro inundan el gimnasio ruidosamente.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/ Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	That's how you flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda publicación, de nuevo, las criticas constructivas son más que aceptadas.  
> Este drabble está inspirado en un tweet de Icorrect Achuhina.

El gimnasio de prácticas de los MBSY Black Jackals era usualmente ruidoso, si no eran los poderosos remates resonando de esquina a esquina eran las emocionadas voces de los jugadores pero este día lo que hacía un ruido ensordecedor no eran las voces de Hinata o Bokuto, quienes eran los más animados, eran más bien los pensamientos del primero, todos y cada uno de los jugadores podían prácticamente escuchar sus pensamientos mientras este miraba a Atsumu beber agua frente a él, cada uno creía escuchar algo diferente, para Sakusa, por ejemplo, Hinata pensaba: Que asco, no limpió la boquilla de la botella antes de beber, se está bebiendo los gérmenes ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de él?

Sin embargo Hinata en realidad pensaba en lo bien que Atsumu se veía, había conocido hombres guapos pero Atsumu... Atsumu lo tenía hipnotizado, lo sabía y no le interesaba detenerlo. Podría pasar horas mirando como el sudor caía por su rostro, pasando por su cuello, curvandose en las clavículas, y se adentraba en la camiseta sudada por el esfuerzo que hacía al practicar, a veces tenía que pellizcarse a sí mismo al descubrirse distraído en las prácticas por la ancha y musculosa espalda del colocador, pero lo que habíamos captado su atención ese día era su cabello, se veía.... Sedoso, brillante, Hinata quería pasar sus dedos por el, quizás enredarlos en sus hebras y atraer el rostro de Atsumu al suyo, mirar a fijamente en sus ojos antes de cerrar por completo las distancia entre ellos...

Atsumu trataba de restringir su sonrisa al saber que tenía al pelirojo en la palma de su mano... Exactamente como el sol del equipo lo tenía a él. De verdad le era difícil restringir esa sonrisa al saber que lo idiota que se sentía por Hinata era definitivamente recíproco. Bebió otro sorbo de agua y se volteó hacia Hinata al creer escuchar que sus pensamientos decían "Voltea. Voltea. Voltea" 

El pelirrojo lo miró, hermosos, grandes y brillantes ojos café justo en sus ojos oscuros. Casi se derritió, pero no podía permitirse caer... Aún. Alzó una ceja en su dirección, listo para fastidiarlo como si no amara la atención que le dedicaba. 

"Aquí vamos" fue el pensamiento general del equipo, exceptuando a Sakusa quien pensó "asqueroso" y se estremeció al ver a Atsumu pasar su mano por sus labios para secarlos.

\- T-tu cabello se ve muy bonito hoy Atsumu-san - Hinata tartamudeó un poco pero finalizó con tono decidido, interrumpiendolo. En ningún momento alejó sus ojos de los del rubio.

"Bien, Hinata" Pensó Bokuto, el recipiente de todos y cada uno de los delirios del más bajo del equipo acerca de su molesto colocador. 

\- Se ve bien todos los días - Respondió sonriendo con arrogancia. 

El equipo miró de un lado a otro. 

"¿Y ahora?"

"De verdad Atsumu-san es asqueroso"  
Sakusa aún no olvidaba la acción anterior del colocador.

Hinata resopló.

\- ¿Sabes? Haces que coquetear sea muy duro - Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

Atsumu seguía mirando a los ojos al pelirojo, sin darle ninguna respuesta. El equipo pensó que lo repentino del movimiento de Hinata lo había dejado fuera de juego. 

"Wow."

Pero luego Atsumu se relamió los labios y sonrió de lado. 

"Oh oh"

\- Tu me pones muy duro.

El ruido de los pensamientos de Hinata se convirtió en estática.

\- Así es como se coquetea - El rubio guiñó un ojo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! no olvides dejar un kudo ♡


End file.
